narutobijuufandomcom-20200214-history
Akutenshi Akuma
Akutenshi Akuma Senju is the Elder sister of Rokudou Kami Senju And daughter of Tsunade and the Hell path of pain Background Akutenshi was born into this world in an odd way, she was born in hell, and i mean actual hell.As a child she was a respectful girl, never back-talked or swore. As a child tho, she was trained in the art of Yama so that she could become the king of hell when she grew to be an adult.Sure enough she did, but she was a nice devil which was odd because most Yama were quite mean.A month after she became Yama, but she broke a major rule...which was to never allow the dead to become alive in anyway.How did she violate this rule? I'll tell you.When Rokudou (Her lil bro) died, she became quite sad and trained him in the shinigami arts to help him live again.But what really broke rules was the fact that she fused Shin shinigami-sama (True god of death) with Rokudou and he became the God of death. She then returned him to earth to reap the souls of the dead. She then became a more hard Yama and she also became more strict. Appearence Akutenshi wears a black belly shirt, ...medium sized breast's, a mini skirt, a black ninja mouth mask on, long silver hair, black high heel's and fish-net stocking's. Her Kamigan is completely red, and she is a chocolate brown, under the mouth mask her teeth are really sharp. Personality Akutenshi can be a bitch, but she's not like that ALL the time so other than that she's really nice. Abilities Akutenshi has a purple fire barrier around her at all times, can remove souls with a snap of her finger's, and can kill you wit tha quickness Jutsu *Judgement : Akutenshi will grab the opponents throte and ask a question if they lie, their tongue will be ripped out and they will die. *Restoration : Akutenshi will swallow a person, chew them up and spit them out and they will be fully healed. *Blaze release : Crispy : Akutenshi will user her purple flames to burn her opponent to a crisp. *Blaze release : shield of hell flames : Akutenshi will make the purple flames of hell make a wall or barrier around her that protect her from anything. *Blaze release : Lake of flames : Akutenshi will flow her purple flames all around the area that she's in, burning anything or one that's within the area. *Evil technique : Souls of the condemoned Version 1 : Akutenshi will summon a leigon of evil souls to attack the opponent and eat their soul to add him to the collection. *Evil technique : Souls of the condemoned Verson 2 : Akutenshi will summon the rotting bodie's of the people who accepted the darkness to attack the opponent. *Evil technique : Souls of the condemoned Final version : Akutenshi will summon all the one's wih true darkness and evil to her aid and they will attack them untill the end of time. *Sin reflector : Akutenshi will stare in the opponents eyes, and the opponent will reflect upon all of his/her sins and their eyes will be burned then the opponent will die. *Sour ripper : Akutenshi will snap her finger's and the persons souls will leave their body. *Ultimate Destructive Yama technique : Akutenshi will summon a gate that will open revealing an a large sideways eye and shadown hands will come out that grab the opponent and take them into the gate, killing them. *Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei : the user will sacrafice people to raise people from the dead to do the user's bidding. *Kikai Kamigan : Akutenshi will look at a technique or Kekkei genkai and it will be erased from existence Weapons Spirit sword : A blade made of the souls of the four most evil people : Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and Danzou Trivia *Missions : D-rank: 20 , C-rank: 40 , B-rank: 90 , A-rank: 200 , S-rank: 900 *Classifacation : part 1: B-class Jounin , part 2: S-class High council *Age : part 1: (18-19) , part 2:(25-30) *Birthday : January 15 *Marital status : Single *Family : Naraka path (father) , Tsunade (mother) , Kirabi (uncle) , Rokudou (Younger brother) , Tamashi (younger sister) , Temuichi (genetic cousin) *Original kekkei genkai : Kami *Kekkei genkai : Kami, Judgement *Assosiation : Kumogakure , Kami